Savior
by SadisticBeauty30
Summary: Story takes place in Anna's POV.  What were Anna's thoughts as she stayed in the palace of the devil himself? What would she do to save the dashing Van Helsing from harm? What really happened before & after the ball? Gabriel/Anna , slight Drac/Anna R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Taken

"someday you'll know the pain someday the light will break through and nothing you tell yourself will save go from the truth..screaming how sick of it all sick of it all you are"

~Evanescence ; Sick.

Summary: Story takes place in Anna's POV. Events leading up to Dracula's ball, During it, & I guess a little bit after that I created sense we didn't get to see it in the movie!

I wake up feeling sick to my stomach. Like at any moment I was about to pass out. I couldn't think.. Why couldn't I think? And where was I...? I close my eyes. Think, I tell myself. Then the overwhelming sensation of fear comes over me.. I am kidnapped, taken away. Any hope that I had of defeating the monster that worked so hard to destroy my life was slipping away. Nausea settles in.. And soon my world goes black.

I sleep. And when I am in this unconscious state everything comes back to me. The carriage.. Frankensteins monster. Velken.. Oh God. Van Helsing. He had been bitten.

"you killed him! you killed him!"

"now you know why they call me murderer.."

I cry.. All I wanted to do in that very moment grasping his arms was cry. I wanted him to hold me, to comfort me and tell me Velken was not really gone. But I knew it to be a lie, my brother was gone. dead. My hand lingers on his chest and I feel something warm and sticky. My stomach drops as I look down and see the blood on his shirt.. He was bitten.

"Oh my God, you've been bitten.." I back away from him. Too much. This was too much! As I walk away I hear the faintest sound of a stick crack, and as I turn I am face to face with Aleera. I turn to call for Van Helsing but she swings her arm with such amazing force I fall to the ground and hit my skull against a rock. And as I slowly fade to unconsciousness I feel myself being lifted off the Earth.. And the helpless cries of a man I had grown so fond for, who was now doomed to a tragic ending such as my brother, calling out my name.


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

Chapter 2:

" I feel it coming over me, I'm still a slave to these dreams.. Is this the end of everything, or just a new way to bleed?"

~ Evanescence ; New Way to Bleed

I wake up slowly, and the aching in my head does not stop. I sit up slowly and take in my surroundings..

There are walls made of stone around me, I lay on a red silk bed. Typical vampires. A crash down the hall surprises me and I hear Dracula yelling at Aleera..

"I told you to bring me back both! Van Helsing will not settle for half and we will end up with only a new bride and no monster! What do you have to explain yourself Aleera?"

"Master.. I tell you the monster was missing! I only could find the princess and the hunter in the forest! We will retrieve the monster trust in me. Van Helsing will trade the monster for the princess.. I can see it in his soul he would! He will not let harm come to her! We will have our monster.."

Dracula was planning on making me a bride..? I feel nauseas and the sudden urge to throw up comes over me..

"Go, go and find the attire our gypsy will need for the ball. Leave me."

With that my door opens and the beast is at my side.

"Hello Anna.."

I feel as though I am going to choke. But I cannot let my fear show to him, I must be the strong one. Brave and courageous as Van Helsing is. Van Helsing... God if there was any time she needed him it was right now.

"Count" is all I could manage out of my mouth.

"The princess is afraid! Ha! Where is the strong gypsy that fears not even the devil himself?"

"She is here!" I yell at him in rage. How dare he think I am weak!

"No princess something about you has changed."

"And perhaps the death of ones brother and being kidnapped by the monster I despise more than the devil himself could change me." I spit back at him. He grins at my response, his eyes flashing a strange blue color.

"Oh but why would you fear me, I can give you so much more..life. Immortality." I gape at him.. He suggests that I should not hate him and become one of his own?

"Never...you will never have me count."

"Oh but I already do.. "

He starts to head for the door but turns to me once more,

"Oh, before I forget dearest Anna.. Do not try to escape me. You will only suffer more.. It will not be your death that pays the price..but it will be his."

As he says this I immediately know who he speaks of.. I look up at him. His eyes laugh at me for he knows his words have struck me in the heart. And he knows I will not try to escape him.. For "his" safety.. For Van Helsing.

At that he leaves the room. I bring my knees up to my stomach and lay my head down on them. I try to push back the tears that I know will come.. But there is a time where everyone needs to let go. And right now, I needed to..I needed to cry. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall. What was I to do? What could I do.. I was trapped. I couldn't try to escape.. I wouldn't try. For If did it would be the end of Van Helsing! I could not let him die! I could not let him suffer..he has sacrificed too much for me. Sense when did I care what happened to someone besides my own family? Obviously I cared for my village.. But caring about someone outside my city walls was the oddest feeling. Here I was, a captured gypsy princess inside the walls of one of Dracula's estates. Any other time I would have fled for my life! I would have tried to find an escape route out of here, then discover some way to destroy Dracula. But no. Anna Valerious stays put, a prisoner because of a man that came into her town to put an end to the evil there and protect her. My feminine pride bubbled inside me at the thought of his protection over me. But to think it more than just his job was treading in dangerous waters.. Could I assume he cared about my protection even if it weren't his job? I guess not. He was a man of duty, he most likely did not let personal feelings get in the way of what his assignment was. But could I not say the same about me? I was a woman of duty as well..I do not let feelings get in the way of what I am meant to do.. So why now do I feel that has changed? Do I welcome this feeling.. Or fear it? I know that on the surface I fear it. I hide how I feel deep within me, as not to distract myself of what I am meant to do. But deep within me, in the deepest most locked away hidden parts of my soul, my heart wanted me to welcome my feelings for another. But my stubbornness and duty overpower my soul. And I return to the woman I have always been. That is when I tuck my feelings deep within my soul and lock everything else out but the hunter inside of me. But every moment i spend with the man come to save my village and families souls, I slowly feel that deep part of my soul being unlocked, and my heart begs me to let him in. And I know one day, if I ever make it out of here safely, the barriers I keep up will be shattered. And I will never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

Chapter 3:

"You poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify. You know you love to hate me dont deny, sweet sacrifice."

~ Evanescence ; Sweet Sacrifice

I had fallen asleep earlier, to engrossed in thought. But I am awoken to another being in my room. It was Aleera.

"Anna, my love.. My master has quite the evening planned for you"

I stare back at her.. I see how evil she is and how she would blindly do anything for her master. If I were to ever become one of her kind I would gladly drive a stake through my own heart.

"Soon you will be one of us Anna.. We will be sisters, but unfortunately for you. Your family will be damned. What a pity." she said with a smirk. God how I wanted to drive a stake through her heart.

"Be as stubborn as you want princess. But even I know you won't leave. Come down in an hour dressed for the evening."

And only then do I realize she has a red ball gown in her hands.. A ball? Please God, have there be others there. I could not bear it if I was escorted to a ball with only Dracula and his remaining bride. Aleera leaves me in the dark cold stone room, with only me and my fear.

I force myself to dress in the gown. I look at my reflection. Anna Valerious, looks broken. I cannot hide my angst anymore. I am filled with fear on what possibilities could happen tonight. I do not want Van Helsing to put himself in danger by saving me. Then again how could he possibly know where I was? Even though I didn't want him in danger, I wanted him here to help me escape. Lord, if you have mercy on me..please save me from this. Send him to me. Please Lord. And then, I am crying again. All my life I have fought and defended in his name, killing evil beings and protecting my people, trying to avenge my family so that they may make to heaven. Why do I feel so abandoned?

I shakily reach for the door handle, for I know my hour is up.

"Hello Anna. Are we ready?" says the count. Had he been waiting? How could she possibly get through this night without breaking down? I do not respond and try my best to look away. But he grabs my wrist and makes me look into his eyes, and suddenly I feel as though I am drowsy, like I am drifting into some far away dimension when I am no longer in control of my own self. With that his hand grasps my arm and he pulls me to the main hall of his estate.

"Welcome my friend, you are much welcome and I assure you tonight will be less than forgettable." the Count speaks to some man dressed in blue and green, wearing a white mask to cover his eyes. A masquerade ball..?

A woman near the great doors of the ballroom hands me a mask and orders me put it on. I refuse her, but then Dracula is at my side, he applies pressure with his index finger to my spine and I put on the mask, reminding myself not to anger him.

He takes me by the hand and leads me to the floor. At least one hundred men and women are dancing arm in arm. This made me feel a bit safer, would the Count risk showing his identity in front of all these people an and make me a bride? I doubted it.. He pulls me to the center of the floor and pulls me close. Somehow, I know all of the steps to the dance he leads me in. I still feel as if I am in another universe, I know I am not in control of my own actions.. That fears me, what would the Count compel me to do?

I feel something near my face, but i cannot see what it is because for some reason I cannot open my eyes, I feel as if I am blind! Then, his lips are against mine. Whose lips are against mine? Everything is a blur.. But then I know, I know who it is and I try to scream, but my call for help is muffled by my enemies lips. I tear my eyes open an look at him in fear, at this he dips me fiercely to the floor and pulls me up with such force I feel as though my neck will snap.

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?"

"I will not let you trade me Count.." he grins at my response,

"Oh I have no intention of trading you, and if I know Van Helsing, which I do. He has no intention of making a trade either. Neither of us has ever settled for half."

What was he talking about? How on Earth could be have had any past relations with Van Helsing?

"you will be mine. Nobody can stop me from making you my bride. Not even Van Helsing." he spins me around the floor towards a mirror.. There was no reflection..

"don't we make a lovely couple?"

"Oh my God.." was all that I could manage.

"I am looking for a new bride Anna, someone strong and beautiful."

My hand lingered where his heart would be.

"You have no heartbeat.."

"well perhaps, it just needs to be rekindled."

No..God help me! He was controlling me.. His fangs elongated and his eyes dialated to a eerie blue. This was my ending? This is how I would go? No. This cannot be, I have failed my family.. And now I will become what I have hunted down and killed all my life. Slowly, my eyes fluttered.. I did not want to watch the scene about to play before me. Then I felt an unbearable heat surround me.. And Dracula was on fire! Well his cape was, I fell to the ground and it was as if I had just awoken from a deep sleep, as I stood up I looked into the eyes of my savior.

Van Helsing..

Suddenly, I was in his arms. We were flying up to the balcony above all the others in the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.. In those few seconds of flying through the air I felt..safe. I felt as though I could never be touched again, harmed again, or scared again. With his strong arms wrapped around me, I felt safe.

We landed on the balcony, the impact made us both fly up against the wall.

"Anna, Anna! Wake up!" I could hear him calling my name back to reality..I tore at the garments I was forced to wear at the ball.

"Gabriel...Oh Gabriel.." Gabriel? Was that Van Helsings first name? Gabriel..it suited him..

"Welcome to my summer palace.."

We looked down onto the dance floor and there he was.. The Frankenstein monster. No..

"No.." I heard Van Helsing mutter under his breath.

"Now that everything is..how it should be, ladies and gentleman, I give to you.. Van Helsing!" at that all the men and women below changed into the beasts Dracula created. Vampires.

"Come on!" yelled Van Helsing, but my basic instinct was to fight. I grabbed a weapon off the mannequin next to me and swung it above my head.

"Come on!" I heard the urgency in his voice as he grabbed my hand and started to run. Tripping over the long red gown was an issue and I couldn't seem to keep up with him. Then ahead.. Stairs. Great, just what I needed. But Van Helsing seemed to know I would not be able to make it up the stairs without falling several times, and with that knowledge, he lifted me off my feet and sprinted up the stairs.

"I am perfectly capable of walking!" I said with slight playfulness in my tone.

"That I know princess but I will not allow you to be taken again, and this method assures me nobody can get to you before getting through me."

He sprinted off up the stairs and I clung to the material of his shirt as to not fall out of his arms. As we reached the top he set me down softly and once again grabbed my hand in a protective grasp. We ran through heavy double doors into a room where Carl was waiting for us. We locked the door behind us and ran simultaneously towards the little friar.

"Now I know what it's for! Now I know what it's for! ...where are we going?"

"Through that window!" Van Helsing and I yelled to him. With that we ran across the room, grabbed him by each arm and jumped through the glass window in front of us. I trusted in Van Helsings instincts. Trusted that if we jumped through this window, we would land safely. How did I trust him so easily? That I do not know. But he has once again, been my savior. As I jumped through that window I looked down as my breath escaped my throat. And towards the water we dropped and soon the bone crushing feeling of the ice water seeped into my skin, and with shock I gasped to the surface.

"Carl! Your a genius!"

"A genius with access to unstable chemicals!" Van Helsing let out a soft laugh but the moment was ruined when I saw the Frankenstein monster being carted off with Dracula's servants. I could tell Van Helsing saw it at the same time, and he swam off as fast as he could trying to reach them. I followed his pursuit even though the dress was ridiculously heavy, I felt as though I would be weighed down beneath the black water if I did not get to some shore.

"I'll find you! I'll get you back and set you free I swear to God!" they were gone.. We had lost the Frankenstein monster to the enemy! I reached the metal bars and grasped onto them before I was weighed under.

"We must save him."

"No we can't.. I cabled Rome earlier to inform them of our situation." said Carl,

" And what did they say?"

"They said even if we somehow kill Dracula we must destroy the Frankenstein monster as well."

"He isn't evil.."

"Yes but they say he isn't human either!" But neither was Van Helsing.. I thought as he said those words. The order could not kill their very own monster hunter..could they?

"Well what about me? Did you tell them what I am to become? Did you tell them how to kill me? The stake at the correct angle of my heart." I had swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying so desperately to pull him off of

Carl. "No!" I yelled to him..please..

"No! I left you out!" whispered Carl. With that Van Helsing let out an anguished cry of pain. He was fighting the wolf inside of him. God no. Why? Why did he have to be a wolf? This man had done everything to fight in your name!

"It's starting.." he directed to me. And with that he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cold metal bars. Carl swam to the side of the water and climbed out.

"I'm going to get the horses.." he mumbled, only to leave me and Van Helsing in the frozen water. I was freezing, and I wasn't sure if he could feel the cold of the water with the beast inside of him. I swam up closer to him and grabbed onto the bars with my frozen hands.

"Thank you.." was about all I could manage out of my chattering teeth.

"Yes..of course Anna." his head was still hanging and his eyes were closed.

"Hey.." I lifted his chin so that he could stare into my eyes. He let me lift his face but would not open his eyes to meet mine..

"Please, look at me." He opened his eyes slowly, I could see the beast inside of him had subsided and the eyes staring back at me were the eyes of a broken man. I smiled softly to him as a form of support. Why was he having such a hard time looking at me?

"I have failed Anna." he spoke those words with such pain a chill was sent down my spine, and I knew it wasn't because of the cold.

"No..no you have not failed Van Helsing. Do not doubt your own abilities, you have not failed we will get the Frankenstein monster back. I promise you."

"No.. That is not all.."

"What? What is it?" he once again wouldn't look at me. Had I done something?

"Talk to me.." God was that tears forming in his eyes? What had i done? Was he hurt?

"Anna.." he looked so hurt as he said my name. Something had happened. What was it?

"Van Helsing I'm sure that what ever is wrong, you can tell me and I will be able to take it. I have lived trough enough. And now all I want is you to speak to me." I said this with more authority in hope that he would respond to my wishes. Then he looked back up at me. And his eyes pierced my very soul.

"I have failed you." What was he talking about?

"What do you mean? You have saved my life! You've done nothing wrong!"

"I have become what your very self has hunted all your life. I killed your brother.. And I let that monster take you away, no matter if I had gotten you back or not.. I am evil, I am a murderer." He closed his eyes and dropped his head again not meeting my eyes.

"How could you even bare to look at me Anna?"

"Van Helsing.." I couldn't speak. How could this man think himself any less than the savior he was to me?

I cupped his cheek in one of my hands and brought it up so we could meet eye to eye.

"You, Van Helsing. Are the man that has saved my life countless amount of times. You have done nothing but good. You cannot belittle the good that you do in this world. And as for my brother goes, it's what he would have wanted.. He would never want to live as a servant to Dracula. You gave him back his soul. And he was no longer the monster he was forced to be. You are not evil, you are a savior to all innocents being terrorized by some form of evil. You have been my savior.. You are no murderer. You rid the world of the evil that Satan has brought into it. People misunderstand you. But know this, I do not. And I believe you should know the good you do for man kind." I knew there was so much more I could say to ease him of his pain.. But the cold was severely infecting my thoughts. We needed to get out of here. He stared back at me in some form of confusion. Had I invaded his thoughts to much? I was probably to straight forward..

"Thank you Anna.. I.."

"Come on we must get out of this water." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bar he was grasping. We swam to the edge and climbed out onto the snow covered ground. I had actually begun to think there was a chance I could die from the severe cold I was enduring. I dropped his hand in favor of wrapping my arms around myself to form some type of warmth. He lead me around the perimeter of the castle to meet up with Carl who had seemed to change and was waiting with two horses for us. Van Helsing went to the side of his horse and grabbed down the package he had. He opened it and pulled out my riding clothes.

"How did you find those?" I asked him in confusion.

"Um actually I did. I was going through the castle and I guess I found the room he was keeping you in.. So I grabbed them and put it with the rest of our stuff." said Carl.

"Thank you" I muttered. I walked over to him and took the clothes from Van Helsing. I went to the side of the building to change and God did it feel good to get out of that damned dress. A bit of warmth returned to me as I walked around to meet the men. Van Helsing had also changed into his clothes aswell and was waiting for me by his horse.

"We only had two.." he expressed shamefully.

"I understand." he mounted onto the horse and reached his hand down to help me up onto the back of his saddle. I took his hand in mine and pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around his back to hold on.

"Wait" he said. Did he not want me to touch him? I dropped my arms and looked back at him blankly, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"Take this" he said as he handed me his heavy leather coat.

"It's quite cold and I believe you need this more than I" he shrugged slightly and I accepted his offer graciously.

"Thank you" I gave him a slight smile so he knew that I really was thankful.

I put the coat on and felt its warmth radiate over my body. I blushed at the thought that it was partially his lingering body heat that warmed me. I once again wrapped my arms around the hunters' waist and felt him tense, but only to relax again. I smiled inwardly at this. He stirred the horse and we were off through Budapest, on a journey back to my home. I was growing quite tired after a few minutes of riding in silence. I knew I couldn't keep the sleep away if I tried. I gave in and rested my head against Van Helsing's back and closed my eyes. He had saved me. And I know I will be protected no matter the cost.. And I feel safe again. And with those thoughts my mind drifts to unconsciousness sleeping against the man that had come into my life, and ultimately become my savior.


	4. Chapter 4: For Only You

Chapter 4:

"I'm going under , drowning In you. I'm falling forever, I've got to break through I'm going under."

~ Evanescence ; Going Under

By the time I wake up it is mid afternoon. We are now riding in the forest we had originally traveled with the carriages. I lift my head off his back reluctantly.

"Anna? Are you awake?"

"Mhmm" I manage to reply.

"Are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

"Yes." I somewhat sigh trying to wake up from my sleep.

"Did you sleep somewhat well?"

"Yes, I didn't really realize how tired I was.."

"That's what adrenaline will do to you." I smiled at his reply.

"How far are we from Transylvania?"

"I'd say we have a good four or five hours at least." I sighed and looked around the forest.

"Don't worry.. I will sense if anything is near."

"Alright. Are you tired? Do you need time to rest?"

"No, I will be alright. I'll sleep when we get back to your home."

"Alright Mr. Van Helsing"

"Gabriel"

"Would you like me to call you that?"

"Whatever you prefer is fine by me"

"Gabriel.. That is a beautiful name"

"Thank you.. It doesn't suit me much"

"Of course it does!"

"If you believe it does, then I will agree with you."

"Good!" I smiled at the back of his head even if he couldn't see me I figured he would feel it.

"If you sleep the trip will go by faster"

"I know that, I will most likely drift off again"

He nodded his head and rode his horse up ahead to Carl.

"Van Helsing I believe we are making this trip in record time! I figure only another three hours until our destination!"

"Good Carl" replied Van Helsing

Then he broke his horse into a gallop and took off across the forest floor. I held on to him tighter and rested my chin on his left shoulder so that I could see in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned

I shook my head and he kicked his horse to go faster. I felt so exhilarated. Holding on so tightly to this man riding so fast through the afternoon sun. I felt free. Why was it that when I was with him, I felt free?

We arrived back to Vaseria within three hours and were we ever so thankful. I walked to the armory and looked through the inventory. I knew that tomorrow night, would be the final battle with Dracula. Our last and only chance to defeat him. I went through the weapons mentally preparing myself for what would soon come. Would God be merciful and help us be victorious? Would Gabriel defeat the beast? And importantly, would he defeat his own beast? My thoughts ran wild with possibilities.. If we were to fail in killing Dracula, he would most likely kill Van Helsing.

She had to protect him. She knew in her heart that's what she owed him. He had saved her from hell itself, now could she save him from himself?

When would she let him in? She knew she wanted him so badly.. But she had no idea if he felt the same about her.. No, she would hide it just as she always had. She would be the warrior..not the princess. She started to leave the armory and turned the corner only to run into Van Helsing.

"I'm sorry, I figured you would be here." I stared at him and felt like right then and there, I would break down. No..

"Yes, I was just preparing myself for tomorrow.. I'm sorry if you needed something"

"I just needed to talk to you, do you have a moment?"

"Yes of course" with that I led him out of the armory to the library.

"What was it you needed to speak to me about?"

"Tomorrow night will we battle Dracula.. I will transform into my beastly form tomorrow night. It will be my first full moon."

"Yes.. Van Helsing.." I stated at him and I knew he could see the pain in my eyes and the fear I had concerning tomorrow night.

"Anna don't be afraid of me, I will not hurt you, I can control it for the time being"

"I know I trust you, how are we planning on finding Dracula?"

"Anna I don't know.. Carl is working on it"

"Alright, I think I will go and see if I can figure out some sort of strategy as well.." I got up to walk away, but I was stopped short by his hand grabbing my arm. I turned slowly to face him, and I see he is nervous.

"Anna do not fear me.."

"I could never fear you.."

"What is it that troubles you?"

"It troubles me that we have no way of knowing how to kill Dracula..or even where to find him.." I faded off for I did not want to tell him what else was in my mind.

"We will figure everything out. And Anna, I know that's not all that troubles you.. Talk to me."

"I don't want you to transform.."

"Do not worry about my sake Anna.. I will make it through, I'm sure i will be fine.. And you will not be-"

"Damnit Van Helsing!" I cut him off..

"How could I not care about what is to happen to you tomorrow? I have lost everybody to some curse of Dracula! And you are the only hope there is to rid him of this world! Not only that I don't want him to harm you, I know what he is capable of doing!"

"Anna -"

"No don't. Don't tell me everything will be fine. Because I cannot be sure of that. And I can't deal with the thought that tomorrow may be our last.. And I owe it to you now to protect you from the thing you will become! I owe it to you because you have done the unthinkable for me..and to think I could fail at saving you from yourself would kill me!" I wanted to cry.. I wanted to let all my emotions I held back sense my mother and father were killed to show. I turned away from him then in fear at looking into his eyes would make me break. I felt his hand softly intertwine with mine, and I welcomed it. I turned to him, but I still would not let myself cry..

"Anna, tomorrow we will be successful, because you are strong. I am strong. We're strong enough Anna.. I don't want you to fear for my life, if I am to die tomorrow, you cannot blame yourself for it.. I won't be leaving anytime soon. Keep that with you."

"I have nothing left Gabriel..-"

I had called him Gabriel.. He looked into my eyes and a part of me broke. I would have nothing left, if he were to leave me. I felt the tears slowly form in my eyes, I would not shed them... My eyes were becoming glossed over and it was starting to become hard to see.. Then my heart plummeted into my stomach. He cupped my cheek into his hand and absent mindedly wiped away the single tear that had escaped. I had never been touched so deeply by someone's actions as I has right there. I lay my forehead on his chest and felt his arms lightly circle my waist. I wanted to stay here forever, I never wanted to move.. I did not want the sun to rise the next day, I wanted to stay in this moment forever, to freeze time. I let myself cry softly into his shirt.

"I do not run from danger.. I do not likely fear it. But I do not want tomorrow to come..-" I mumbled.

"Anna..." it was so strange how he needed I say nothing more to comfort me. I looked into his eyes and he leaned his forehead against mine, our breathing was in sync. And I knew that this was what I had to fight for tomorrow.. My family and him.

He led me up to my bedroom and opened the door for me, I turned to face him one last time before I would sleep into the day I dreaded so much.

"Goodnight Anna.." he took his hand in mine and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Goodnight Gabriel.." I wanted him to hold me one last time, but I knew it wrong of me to ask for. He knew what I wanted.. He pulled me in by the hand he was holding and I lay my head against his chest.. I took it all in, the way that his arms held me firmly against him, his scent underneath me, I knew the way I felt.. And I hoped he somehow knew, for if tomorrow was our last.. I would forever regret not speaking the truth. As I pulled away and looked at him one last time, silence passed between us.. A beautiful silence. As he started to walk away I held his gaze as long as I possibly could. I watched him walk to his room one door away, and then climbed lazily to my bed... I dropped onto the mattress and pulled the quilts up to my neck. And this feeling I realized I had never experienced with anyone outside of my family passed over me.. And I did not fight this knowledge; I knew that I was not the same Anna as I was before this devastatingly handsome man came to Transylvania. The man that had saved her from damnation, and her own mind.. She would fight on for him tomorrow. And her mind rested with peace in the knowledge that he was only a wall away from her sleeping form.. And he would let nothing harm her, ever again.

And with that she closed her eyes, and let the darkness come.

THE END :)


End file.
